


Memories of You

by Rivulet027



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Amnesia, Community: jd_ficathon, Developing Relationship, Glasses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel’s memories return slowly and sporadically. When he remembers him and Jack he wants answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GateGremlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GateGremlyn/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SG-1. It's not my toy box, I'm merely playing.   
> A/N: Written for gategremlyn for the jd_ficathon. A huge thank you to angel_negra for all the encouragement. It was very much appreciated! And thank you for the title as well! Also thanks to midnightclarity for taking a look at the final product.

Memories of You:

The thing that Daniel finds most frustrating about returning to his life on Earth after ascending is that there is no rhyme or reason to the order in which his memories come slowly trickling back in. Translating somehow feels innate and there are references he can consult as he returns back to work, but this doesn’t help him with social interactions. He remembers Sha’re’s name and the love he felt for her before he remembers how he lost her, before he remembers how he felt when he knew she wasn’t going to be saved. Then he remembers how he met her. Friendships are the hardest. He remembers Jonas first, but only after Jonas has left. He remembers Teal’c and Sam slowly and feels comfortable asking either of them to expand on the bits of memories as they come to him. Jack is a conundrum. 

Daniel isn’t sure of their friendship. He knows he and Jack were close once, can tell from the first words Jack spoke to him when the team found him, but Jack holds back too. Memories don’t help. He remembers practically living out of each other pockets, then a difference of opinion that’d ended in a very public yelling match. He remembers irritation mixed with fondness. He remembers Jack leaving very little personal space between them and how comfortable that had made him. The way Jack now keeps him very carefully at arms length, makes Daniel ache. Jack’s quiet with him, watchful and then suddenly his normal, loud, boisterous, sarcastic self.

If nothing else, Daniel tells himself, at least he’s relearning how to use sarcasm.

Then one day Jack drops by his office, leans against his desk and tells him the team is having an impromptu lunch. Daniel smiles and then stills as Jack picks up his glasses. Daniel is on the verge of protesting, he needs his glasses, when Jack opens them and slips them onto Daniel’s face, pushing them carefully into place. Daniel’s breath catches, it’s familiar this action, but he can’t place the ache it leaves him with.

Daniel starts dreaming of glasses, more importantly the way Jack handles his glasses. He remembers a smile and the feel of a finger against his nose as Jack pushed his glasses back into place. He remembers Jack carefully removing his glasses and putting them on a nightstand. He remembers Jack laughing and holding his glasses just out of reach. He remembers Jack smirking, putting his glasses on him carefully and them backing him into the nearest wall and kissing him.

Daniel isn’t sure who to ask about that memory. He’s not sure what to do with the memories that follow.

He remembers the way it felt to have Jack hug him from behind, wrapping arms around him and hooking a chin over his shoulder. He remembers the way Jack looks padding through the kitchen in only pajama bottoms and socks. He remembers how to comfort Jack after nightmares. He remembers the look Jack would get in his eyes when Daniel called him Jim in private.

Daniel watches and waits as he tries to determine how old these memories are. He’s not sure how much he hurt Jack. He’s tired of the way Jack keeps him away, is slowly and carefully working them towards a renewed friendship.

They’re on an offworld camping trip, to get him reacquainted to staying overnight on a world that isn’t his when he finds himself alone with Jack and the need for answers is suddenly playing a crescendo in his head. He and Jack are gathering firewood, while Teal’c scouts for a better camping area and Sam calls Stargate Command, when Daniel asks, “Were we together?”

Jack drops the branches in his hand and turns, “I heard you asked Sam if you two were together. Going through the whole team systematically?”

Daniel rolls his eyes, “Stop deflecting Jack. Did we break up? Before I died had we broken up?”

Jack stills. He’s half bent over to start picking up the branches, but now he stands, leans back against a tree and regards Daniel, “Why would you ask that?”

“Maybe we weren’t.”

Jack presses his lips together and glances upward. Daniel sets his branches in a pile by his feet and crosses his arms. Jack meets his eyes, guilt swimming in the back of them. 

“I just want to know.”

“I know,” Jack acknowledges, “Maybe that’s worse. You wanting to know, but only because you want the whole Daniel Jackson story not because…”

Daniel wants to protest, can see the hurt in the set of Jack’s shoulders. Unable to help himself Daniel takes a step forward, he wants to ease that ache.

“No,” Jack continues, “We didn’t break up. You died. We were…and then you were dead.”

“I’m sorry,” Daniel manages as reaches Jack. He wants to pull Jack close, wants to reassure because he knows Jack doesn’t handle losing people well.

“You were supposed to come back,” Jack tells him, voice unsteady.

“I did.”

“After a year! A whole year Daniel!” Jack protests as his fingers hook in Daniel’s belt loops and uses them to drag Daniel closer, “I don’t even know what you remember.”

“Kissing mostly,” Daniel tells him.

Jack wets his lips, “You know we can’t tell anyone, it’s…”

“It’d mean your job, probably mine too.”

“Yeah,” Jack agrees, head thumping down against Daniel’s shoulder.

“I remember the time you stole my glasses and put them on the top of your head,” Daniel pushes.

Jack’s leans back, eyes searching Daniel’s face as Jack’s lips start to quirk, but then he looks away.

“Please Jack, I don’t want to only remember this.”

“Daniel,” Jack complains.

“Jim,” Daniel pushes as he raises his eyebrows in question.

Jack moans, twists them until Daniel is pressed against the tree. The kiss is intense, desperate, but then Jack’s pulling away and stepping back. Daniel closes the space between them.

“I can’t,” Jack growls at him.

Daniel pauses.

Jack closes his eyes tightly, “You were dead. You…fuck.”

Their lips meet again, Daniel taking control as he pulls Jack closer as he tries to swallow useless promises and kisses instead. They part slowly, kisses turning into slight brushes of their lips before they’re standing their hugging. Jack drops his head on Daniel’s shoulder again, wraps arms tightly around his middle.

“Don’t promise me anything,” Jack warns.

“I’m not,” Daniel reassures.

“You want the whole story or…”

“I want to relearn this, with you,” Daniel clarifies then smiles when his words make Jack relax into him.

“Maybe we should go to my cabin, take a vacation,” Jack suggests.

“I’d like that,” Daniel smiles as wraps his arms more tightly around Jack’s shoulders and smiles at the way it makes Jack lean against him that bit more. As frustrating as relearning his memories are he’s eager to make new ones with Jack.


End file.
